crossing_linesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna Pride
Inspector''' Sienna Pride''' was an interrogation expert for the United Kingdom's Scotland Yard and one of the first members of the ICC team. She helped the team solve the case of serial killer Gerald Wilhoit, who had previously kidnapped agent Anne-Marie San. Sienna ultimately meets her end while trying to stop Wilhoit from escaping. She is played by Genevieve O'Reilly. BiographyCategory:Characters Before the ICC Sienna Pride was born in London, England, to a Member of Parliament and a solicitor. She was an only child, and thus grew up in a busy and distant household. She attended Cheltenham Ladies College before she joined Scotland Yard, where she specialised in interviewing/interrogation. Season 1 Sienna is among the team introduced to Carl Hickman at the start of the Pilot. She travels to Paris with the rest of the team to investigate the deaths of young women who are being found murdered in parks across Europe. She goes with Tommy McConnell to the morgue in Paris look at the body of the latest victim found, where she discovers that he is an Irish Traveller, and accidentally insults him. Later on, when she and Tommy meet up with Sebastian, Carl and Anne-Marie at the park, she is arrested by the Paris police captain, along with Tommy and Sebastian, because they don't yet have written authorisation to investigate the death in Paris. While sitting in a police cell at the Police Headquarters in Paris with Tommy and Sebastian, Sienna attempts to apologise to Tommy for her remark about Irish Travellers, though her attempt is fairly clumsy, and Tommy remarks that she must have been an only child, referring to her awful attempt at an apology. She is later released from the police cell when Louis turns up with the paperwork that allows the team to investigate the deaths. She and the ICC team chase Wilhoit through the Tiergarten park in Berlin, but he hides among the hedges. She pairs off with Tommy to search through the maze, having been given Tommy's back-up gun to protect herself with. While trying to catch him, Wilhoit stabs Sienna with his dagger, mortally wounding her. He is later killed by Louis. As she lays dying in Tommy's arms, Sienna asks Tommy to tell her parents that she "did good". Relationship Parents * Sienna's relationship with her parents appears to be distant and strained, as evidenced by her last words to Tommy, in which she asks him to tell her parents that she had "done good", obviously believing that they didn't think what she was doing was particularly important or impressive to them. Tommy also remarks in the episode The Terminator that "in any other family she'd be a hero, but she wanted you know that she'd "done good", because in hers, it wasn't enough". Tommy McConnell * Tommy and Sienna have an obvious attraction towards each other throughout the Pilot, and flirt with each other continuously, so much so that both Anne-Marie and Sebastian remark upon it, and ask why they don't simply do something about it. Sienna later accidentally insults Tommy after she calls his family "criminals" when she discovers that he is an Irish Traveller, though she does later apologise to him and their flirtatious banter continues. It is Tommy who stays with Sienna while she is dying and comforts her. Skills * Interrogation - Sienna's skill in interrogation is remarked upon by several members of the team during her interview of a police officer who is also a potential witness, where she successfully uses Cognitive Interview to help him describe a potential suspect he saw at the park in Paris. * Firearms - Though guns aren't required by police officers in England, during their search for Wilhoit, Sienna shows some competence using Tommy's gun, which suggests that she has had at least basic firearms training, though she does say that she's "never really needed gun". Trivia * Sienna's death established that the show is not afraid to kill its main characters, which they have done several times since Sienna's death. * The episode following the pilot, The Terminator, begins off with the ICC team attending Sienna's funeral in London, where they meet her mother. Category:Season 1 Category:Female Category:Deceased